Shadow-Linked Chains
by tea2356
Summary: New threats arise in the world of spirits. Natsume's peaceful life is on the verge of ending as he becomes entangled in the war among exorcists and uncovers new secrets about his past. In the middle of it all is the ever-elusive Natsume Reiko.
1. Danger Arrives

Three hours before dawn, Matoba Seiji woke with a start. He rolled off his futon and drew his knife in one motion. A mass of writhing limbs crashed into the empty bedding. Darker than shadow, it dragged itself up and coiled itself to strike again.

"Ropes to bind the beast to earth, chain the foe that enters here!" Matoba chanted the stunning spell and leapt backwards towards the door. The creature shrieked in rage as glowing ropes ensnared it, twisting its head to glare at its prey with one bloodshot eye.

Just as his hand touched the sliding door, Matoba felt the spell _snap_. Between one heartbeat and the next the exorcist was slammed against the wall. For three terrifying seconds his lungs struggled fruitlessly to take in air. An icy claw clamped over his jaw, fingers sliding towards the seal protecting his eye. Matoba jerked back and slashed blindly with his blade. It would not be enough.

"You who enter by force begone! Darkness is dispelled by pure light!"

A flash of light enveloped the room and Matoba fell to the ground. He gulped down breath after breath as Nanase barked orders to her shiki. He stood and straightened his robe, "Well that was exciting."

His second in command raised an eyebrow. "That was far too close for comfort," she retorted. "It has never been able to break through our barriers until now. We must gather the household."

"The barrier was not broken," said Matoba.

"Then how did the monster enter?" Nanase asked.

Matoba picked up a scroll that had fallen from his desk. "If the barrier had been broken, the guards would have been alerted immediately. But if the barrier were dropped momentarily the disruption would be noticed only by the casters of the barrier. If I had not woven this charm into the barrier I would have had no warning."

Nanase looked around once more at the shredded fabric littering the floor and the scratches gouged out of the walls. "We shall arrest the guards in charge of the barrier immediately."

"No. Say nothing of our suspicions to anyone," ordered Matoba. "Our enemies have gained sympathizers in our ranks. But the hand that tears out a weed in haste leaves behind the root. For now we will observe the suspected traitors closely and use them to find our hidden foe."

"Sir, I must urge you to reconsider. You came close to losing your life tonight. I cannot agree to a plan that would place the clan head in jeopardy," Nanase answered, eyes flashing behind her spectacles.

"You act as though risk were rare in our line of work," Matoba answered with a smirk.

Nanase crossed her arms and retorted, "Minimizing risk is a practice that should not be rare in our line of work."

Matoba gave a dry laugh, "You are right of course. But my purpose in life is to clear any obstacles in the way of the Matoba clan. Please debrief the household on the attack. I will be out shortly."

Letting her disapproval show, Nanase made a slight bow and walked out.

* * *

Natsume Takashi stirred slowly from his dreams. Blinking up at the ceiling, he tried to hold onto the fading images in his mind. He'd had a dream about his parents: their voices laughing and their hands sweeping his hair back gently. He was never sure if they were real memories or just his imagination trying to fill in the precious moments he was missing. He found he didn't mind either way.

"Natsume Natsume Natsume!" came a nagging voice.

"What is it Nyanko-sensei?" Natsume groaned.

"There's no school today. Take me to Nanatsujiya! I want sweets!"

"...It's too early for sweets Sensei," Natsume sighed covering his face with a pillow.

Four small but powerful paws knocked the wind out of Natsume. "NATSUME!"

"GET. OFF!" Natsume yelled sending the fat cat flying with an angry uppercut.

* * *

Fujiwara Touko hid a smile as she watched Natsume eat breakfast with his cat. The plump feline finished its meal in seconds and started whining for more. Natsume rolled his eyes and pushed the cat away.

"So Takashi what are your plans for today?" she asked refilling his tea and dropping more food into the cat's bowl.

The boy smiled and said, "Tanuma invited me over to his house to play a game of shogi. Would you like me to pick up any groceries on my way home?"

"No thank you. We are all set," she replied bringing out a basket from the pantry. "Please take some of these sweet buns with you."

Natsume's eyes lit up and color rose to his cheeks. "Thank you Touko-san. I will."

She saw him off after insisting he leave the dishes to her.

"Has Takashi left already?" Fujiwara Shigeru asked, coming in with the mail.

"Yes he's gone to see his friend, Tanuma," she said giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Takashi is very thoughtful. We're lucky to have him."

"I couldn't agree more," Shigeru said returning the kiss. "Ah I wanted to show you this. I was surprised to find a handwritten letter from an unknown sender in our mail today."

Touko took the envelope he held out. The front of the immaculately white parcel had the Fujiwara name and address written neatly in black ink. The back bore the sender's name in graceful strokes: _Matoba Seiji._


	2. Havoc at the Shrine

"Ah you won again Tanuma!" Natsume exclaimed. "I'll never beat you at this rate."

"Haha good game. Want a rematch?" Tanuma asked, smiling widely.

"Yes let's do it!" Natsume said, starting to reset the pieces.

Just then the shrill sound of the telephone came from the hallway. "Sorry Natsume, I'll be back in a minute," Tanuma said.

Natsume smiled and finished setting up. He looked out to the garden through the open door, watching the ephemeral koi fish swim in the pond. Nyanko Sensei peeked up at him from under the table and huffed out a breath when Natsume stroked his head.

A loud splash made them turn their heads. A dark undulating shape was thrashing around in the pond, sending the fish into a panic. Natsume immediately dashed out toward the water.

"Idiot don't run towards it!" Nyanko Sensei yelled, running after the boy.

The creature's head broke up out of the water, drenching them both. A pair of yellow eyes rolled madly in their sockets as the serpentine monster slithered out from the water. With a violent hiss, it started to move towards the house.

"Stop!" Natsume shouted, drawing the snake's attention to himself. He quickly dodged a snap of sharp fangs and delivered a punch to the side of its head. To his dismay the youkai merely shook it off, angrily snapping at his arm.

A massive jaw closed around Natsume's shoulders, lifting him out of striking range. "Sensei, we have to stop it before it destroys the house," Natsume urged.

The white-furred youkai put him down on the ground several yards from the rampaging serpent. "I know. Let me handle it!" Nyanko Sensei roared.

The cat-youkai rushed the monster, swiping at it with his claws while avoiding its fangs. Natsume ran back to the house when he heard Tanuma calling. His friend was standing on the edge of the doorframe, forehead furrowed with pain.

"Natsume, is there something here?"

"Yes, it's a large water serpent. Sensei is holding it back."

"Can he handle it?"

"...I don't know. It's more powerful than the average youkai," Natsume answered, watching as Sensei wrestled with the wriggling body. "I'm going to call for help."

Natsume hesitated in pulling out the Book of Friends. He had decided to keep it a secret from his friends to keep them from getting involved in more danger from youkai. But if he didn't call for help, the snake could end up hurting Sensei and Tanuma. Making up his mind, he took out the small green book and drew a circle on the ground.

"Tanuma let me borrow this tablecloth," Natsume said and covered his head with the white fabric. "You who would protect me, come forth. Misuzu!"

A cloud of smoke wreathed the horse youkai that appeared before him. "Natsume-dono, how may I be of service?" Misuzu asked.

"Please help Sensei stop that serpent youkai!" Natsume replied.

Misuzu grinned and reached out with his long human-like arm. He caught the blue-scaled youkai and crushed it between his fingers. A tiny blue snake fell down to the ground and fled to the bushes. A red-winged youkai took off from the forest during the commotion.

"How dare you interfere in my fight horse-face?! I had it under control!" Nyanko Sensei demanded, returning to his smaller size with a poof.

Misuzu's laughter rumbled through the ground. "Natsume-dono must not have thought so since he felt the need to call me."

"Hmph! Insolent as ever," Sensei growled.

"Thank you for your help Misuzu," Natsume said with a bow, ignoring Nyanko Sensei's grumbling. "I don't know what brought it here in the first place but it was going on a rampage and I didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt."

"I also wonder how it came to be so far from its home," Misuzu replied. "It is a type of snake youkai that prefers to live in deep lakes or at sea. This mountainside would not be an attractive dwelling unless it was being pursued."

"Pursued? By another youkai?" Natsume wondered.

"Or an exorcist," replied the giant. "Someone has been sealing an unusual amount of youkai in the neighboring regions."

"...Is it Matoba?"

"I cannot say either way. These are but rumors that have been circulating recently. But I will ask my servants to investigate," Misuzu answered.

"Um, Natsume?" broke in Tanuma. "Would you thank Misuzu for me? Without him and Ponta our home might have been destroyed."

Misuzu looked at the dark-haired boy and grinned, "He is welcome although I was only fulfilling my duty to you Natsume-dono. I will take my leave. Farewell."

Coughing from the smoke that bellowed out at Misuzu's departure, Natsume relayed part of the message to Tanuma: "He says you're welcome."

Looking around at the garden, Natsume sighed, "We'd better clean up before your dad gets home."

"Yeah, thanks," Tanuma said. "By the way, how did you summon Misuzu with that book? Is it an exorcist technique?"

Nyanko Sensei narrowed his eyes from his spot in the grass.

Natsume smiled at him nervously, "Something like that. This book belonged to my grandmother. But please don't mention it to anyone."

Tanuma quickly nodded, "Of course."

The red-winged youkai flew for several miles after leaving the temple where the snake youkai had been defeated. His master would not be happy that he had let the serpent escape but at least he had interesting news to report. He had found the boy with the white cat-youkai and witnessed him use a book of uncommon power. Arriving at a house protected by barriers, the youkai landed and made his way inside.

Nyanko Sensei groused at Natsume most of the way home that evening.

"Why did you tell Tanuma about the book?!" the cat demanded. "Now humans are going to be after it too!"

"No they're not," Natsume sighed. "He's my friend and he's kept my secret about seeing youkai safe. I trust him Sensei."

"First Natori and now the priest's son. Who are you going to blab to next?" complained Nyanko Sensei.

Natsume shot his round companion an annoyed look, "It couldn't be helped in either case. I never planned to reveal the secret. Especially not to people who are precious to me. It's too dangerous to get involved with."

There was a beat or two of silence during which Nyanko Sensei watched worry wrinkle Natsume's brow. Then the orange and white youkai jumped up on the boy's shoulder and bragged in a loud voice, "Hmph, it's not too dangerous for a majestic and mighty youkai like me. I'm not leaving until I get that book."

The familiar high-pitched gloating brought a smile to Natsume's face and he gently rubbed the cat's ears.

"I want to ask Natori-san about the rumors Misuzu mentioned. If an exorcist is behind this incident, he would know."

"Who's to say the glitter-glitter man isn't the one behind it?" shot back Nyanko Sensei.

"Natori-san wouldn't put people's lives or homes at risk in his work. If it had escaped him he would have at least sent his familiars to stop it," Natsume replied confidently.

Nyanko Sensei only sighed in exasperation and started singing about eating a delicious dinner. Natsume let himself relax, listening to his friend's antics and watching the shadows slide down into the valley with the setting sun. The mystery could wait until tomorrow.


	3. Breaking Point

Natori Shuuichi was enjoying a late Sunday brunch, a rare luxury given his busy schedule at the studio and unpredictable exorcism work. He'd told his familiars to take the day off to rest. As always, Hiiragi had stubbornly insisted on staying despite his assurance that he would call her if he needed help. The masked youkai now sat by the window, watching a family of pigeons nesting on the outcrop of the roof.

"Would you like an omelet?" he suddenly asked.

She jumped a little in surprise and turned her face towards him in question.

"Um well, I made too much," he said hurriedly. "But if you don't like human food I can just-"

"I would like it very much. Thank you Natori-san," Hiiragi replied softly.

Natori quickly walked over to the stove, scooping up a serving on a fresh plate while mentally berating himself for acting without much forethought. He was usually good at minimizing his interactions with his familiars outside of work. Unlike Natsume, he understood that friendship between humans and youkai was not possible. A contract between an exorcist and a youkai was simple and clear-cut.

Hiiragi accepted the dish and chopsticks with a slight bow and sat a moment staring at the food. Natori sat down again without comment.

"Thanks for the food," Hiiragi said, hands pointing upwards and touching palm to palm. She carefully laid aside her cracked mask and carefully took the first bite of egg.

Natori found himself smiling and feeling inexplicably lighter. The ring of the phone interrupted his thoughts.

He picked it up. "Hello? Oh hello Natsume-kun. I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. I was wondering if I might be able to visit you soon. If you're not too busy…" came the boy's hesitant voice.

"Of course you can. I'm free today if you're able to make it," Natori answered with a smile.

"Yes I can head over soon. Thank you Natori-san."

"No problem. I'll see you soon," Natori said, returning the phone to its stand.

"It's been a while since we've seen Natsume-kun," Hiiragi commented.

"It has, hasn't it? Let's hope he's been able to stay out of trouble," Natori sighed fondly.

* * *

Natsume arrived at Natori's high-rise apartment at noon with Nyanko Sensei perched on his shoulder. He had gotten permission to come after having breakfast with the Fujiwaras. Touko-san had asked him to take a jar of strawberry jam to Natori-san along with her greetings and told Natsume that she and Shigeru-san would be going out shopping and then having a guest over for tea.

A few seconds after Natsume rang the bell the door buzzed as it was unlocked. As soon as they stepped inside they were met by Hiiragi who simply nodded at them and led the way to the elevator. Nyanko Sensei looked at her with a bored expression, wondering aloud why she stuck around such a dreary place. Natsume flicked a finger at Sensei's forehead while Hiiragi stoically ignored them.

They knocked on Natori's door and the actor let them in, dressed in simple jeans and a cardigan sweater.

"Natsume-kun so good to see you," Natori said smiling as brilliantly as ever. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Natsume returned the smile with a more subtle one of his own. "Well I just wanted to say hello and, um, Touko-san sent you a jar of her strawberry jam," he said, not wanting to rush straight into business.

Natori's smile impossibly brightened and he accepted the jam as though it were an Academy Award, "My, my, I am very grateful. Please come in and excuse the mess. I've been working on making more paper seals."

Natsume entered and followed Natori to the living room. The small table was buried with parchment and pots of ink and some seals were drying by the window.

"Well then," Natori said, gaze sliding from Natsume to Nyanko Sensei and back. "How have you been? Not too many run-ins with youkai I hope."

Natsume sighed and admitted, "I'm actually here to talk to you about an encounter I had with a water snake youkai. It suddenly appeared in my friend, Tanuma's, backyard and it was out of control. Sensei and another friend were able to stop it but they thought it was strange for that kind of youkai to be up in the mountains at all. We think it might have been running from something. And there are rumors about a lot of powerful youkai disappearing so…I wanted to know if exorcists are involved. Have you heard anything?"

Natori frowned in thought. "It wouldn't be strange for exorcists to be collecting powerful spirits. Matoba is always on the lookout for 'worthwhile investments' but his clan has been occupied with other matters as of late," the actor said.

"What matters?" Natsume asked.

"...I don't know if you should get involved in any of this Natsume-kun. Clan politics can get very ugly very fast. I can investigate this incident with my familiars and find out more about the movements of other exorcists," Natori replied.

"How do we know you're not the one behind this?" Nyanko Sensei suddenly cut in, jumping off Natsume's shoulder onto the tabletop.

Hiiragi stood up sharply and addressed Nyanko, "You have no place throwing accusations at my master. He has come to your aid numerous times-"

"No it's ok Hiiragi," Natori said casting an amused glance at Nyanko. "It's a valid question. Sealing youkai is after all my business. However, I was working at a film shoot far away from your town that day. Even if I were involved, I would never allow a youkai to escape into a neighborhood let alone leave without giving chase. And as Hiiragi said, I have and always will do my best to keep Natsume-kun safe."

Natsume quickly pulled the cat off of the table before he could crumple and scatter any more seals. "I'm sorry Natori-san. I believe you and I don't think Sensei seriously suspects you. Could you let me know if you find out anything?"

"Yes I will. In fact, I will be attending a general meeting for exorcists in two weeks. Matoba will be in attendance along with all the major groups. But please, promise me you won't go chasing down answers from youkai or exorcists," Natori said. "I'm still not happy that you're keeping the Book of Friends and I don't want you to put yourself in any more danger."

Natsume avoided the older man's eyes, feeling guilty for making him worry. "Ok I won't act on my own."

Natori sighed and patted Natsume's shoulder. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Thank you for trusting me."

"Thanks for hearing me out. I can't really talk about this to my other friends," Natsume said.

"Of course. Please call me anytime. I want to help in any way I can," the film idol replied.

* * *

After his visit with Natori, Natsume headed back to town with Nyanko Sensei. As they passed the shopping district, Natsume bumped into Nishimura and Kitamoto.

"Hey Natsume!" Nishimura called. "Want to see a movie with us? There's a new ninja movie called "Invisible Killers" that's supposed to be lit! And it has hot women ninja too!~"

Kitamoto playfully shoved the excited boy and gave Natsume an apologetic look. "Sorry for not inviting you earlier. Nishimura just got the idea today and we couldn't get ahold of you by phone. It'd be awesome if you could join us," he finished.

"Sure. That sounds like fun," Natsume replied.

Nyanko looked at Natsume from his perch on his shoulder and noticed his happy smile and the way his cheeks reddened. "Well I'll be drinking sake with the Dog's Circle," he whispered and sprung away.

* * *

The movie turned out to be pretty cheesy with cliche dialogue and over dramatic costumes. But the trio enjoyed it anyways, laughing at the awkward parts and cheering for the protagonist. Nishimura gushed nonstop about the female lead on the way home. Natsume listened contentedly as Kitamoto disagreed with Nishimura, both of them asking for Natsume's support. The Fujiwara's house was nearest and when they passed the gate, Natsume waved to his friends and headed inside.

"I'm home," he called out, changing his shoes in the entry hall. Light footsteps came down the passage and he was suddenly pulled into Touko's arms. Surprised, Natsume hugged her in return. His breath caught in his throat when he felt her trembling as though she were holding back sobs.

"Touko-san, please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm so sorry Takashi. I'm so sorry you had to go through so much alone," Touko said, her voice laden with tears.

Confused Natsume asked "What do you mean? I don't-"

Shigeru came out from the living room and Natsume tried to find answers from his expression.

"Takashi, welcome home. We have a lot to talk about," Shigeru said, his eyes heavy with unspoken emotion. He gently placed a hand on Touko's shoulder and led them both down the hallway.

Natsume followed silently, clenching and unclenching his hands and staring down at the floor. They entered the familiar room lined with family photographs and books. Natsume looked up and froze.

Matoba Seiji rose and smiled politely, "Hello Natsume-kun. It's good to see you again."

Natsume's eyes widened in horror. His heart hammered against his chest, filling his head with a dull ringing. He was vaguely aware of Shigeru's voice addressing him but he could only focus on the silent triumph on Matoba's face. _This isn't happening. This isn't real. It can't be. It can't be! _his mind raced wildly through the same thoughts, repeating them like a prayer. His shoulders were shaken softly and he gasped as he remembered to breath.

"It's alright Takashi. You're not in trouble. Matoba-san explained everything to us and we don't blame you for keeping it a secret," Shigeru reassured him, rubbing his back in small circles.

Natsume looked up at Shigeru, expression kind but grief-stricken. Touko was holding on to his hand, smiling past tear-streaked cheeks. Natsume's eyes snapped back to Matoba. The exorcist gazed back, lips curling up imperceptibly.

_This is happening. He really did it. _And with this thought something in Natsume broke.

"It is time for me to take my leave. I understand you have much to discuss. I hope to hear from you soon," Matoba said dipping gracefully into a bow. Casting one more look at Natsume's rigid form, he exited the room, leaving Natsume to face his worst fears come true.


	4. Fallout

Shigeru Fujiwara accompanies Matoba outside in silence.

The young man (_exorcist_ Shigeru reminds himself) steps outside into the dying twilight, raising his parasol against the clear skies. "I am sorry to be the bearer of grim news for your family," he intoned. "Please know that the offer of my clan's assistance will always remain open."

With one last cordial bow, Matoba gets into the car stalled in front of their home. Shigeru watches the sleek shape pass out of view and wonders how the world can look so normal even after their illusion of safety has been torn away.

_Matoba's unusual letter had arrived only yesterday. Rather than the typical business correspondence, it turned out to be a personal message sent by the head of a wealthy family. He introduced himself as an acquaintance of Takashi. To the Fujiwaras' surprise, the Matoba family knew of Natsume Reiko. In fact, Matoba wrote that he had information about the circumstances of Reiko's death which could impact Takashi. He wished to speak with the Fujiwaras as soon as possible. Although they arranged to meet Matoba, Shigeru and Touko decided not to involve Natsume until they had heard and verified Matoba's account themselves._

_So on Sunday afternoon, a car pulled up to their house and the driver quickly got down to open the rear door for his passenger. Matoba Seiji was younger than they had imagined, no older than his mid-twenties. He wore a black, tailored suit and held up a parasol in one hand. His long, ebony hair was tied back to reveal a delicate-featured face. An eyepatch covered his right eye, bearing an odd ink pattern. He was all politeness and grace, thanking them for responding to his letter._

_Once they were seated inside with tea served, Shigeru asked Matoba about his connection to Natsume. _

"_I met Natsume-kun by chance while I was carrying out a job in this city," Matoba began. "My work is highly specialized. Very few people have the skills necessary to carry it out, which is why I was quite surprised to meet Natsume. His natural aptitude surpasses that of many experts with years of experience in the field._

"_The ability I speak of is a kind of enhanced vision. It allows us to see beings which are otherwise invisible to humans. These beings are known as _ayakashi _or _youkai _in legend," Matoba said, his face remaining serious and composed. "But I do not expect you to accept such a claim on faith."_

_Shigeru and Touko shared a look of confusion as they watched their guest unfold a stretch of paper and lay it on the ground. It bore a circular design with a picture of an eye in the center. Matoba made a small movement with his hands and touched the edge of the diagram. All at once the space above the sheet was taken up by a tall dark figure. Touko gasped and backed away from the spectre. Shigeru stared in shock as he took in the creature's long, spindly black arms and eerie white mask. _

"_It will not harm you," Matoba's calm voice cut in. "This is a spirit that is bound in my service. It is visible to you only when it stands in that spot."_

_As if following an unspoken command, the spirit stepped backwards, fading away from sight. "My family has passed down the art of exorcism for many generations. Our duty is to protect human beings from dangerous youkai," Matoba continued. "Spirits especially target humans with the ability to see them since it's a sign of strong spiritual power. Unfortunately, not all who see spirits have the training needed to fight back."_

"_And you're saying that Natsume can see these spirits?" Shigeru asked, frowning with worry._

"_Yes. And I'm afraid he has not gone unscathed by his encounters with youkai," Matoba replied. "I met Natsume-kun while investigating rumors of a colossus sealed underground. Natsume-kun found his way into the cavern and came close to being devoured by the giant."_

_Touko covered her mouth with a shaking hand. "He-he never told us anything about this," she whispered. _

"_I suspected as much," Matoba replied, shaking his head with a sigh. "It is not easy for someone of his age to speak about such things, especially if he has felt alienated due to his unusual gift. Presented with a child who runs away or shouts in fear without any apparent cause, the majority of people would interpret this behavior as childish antics or a psychological disturbance."_

"_That was true in Takashi's case," Touko told him, clenching her hands. "After losing his parents, he was passed along from one relative's home to another. He never stayed in one place for long. His ex-guardians excused themselves due to tight finances or the burden of caring for their own children. But complaints about Natsume's behavior were constant. They said he would suddenly become agitated, made up ghost stories, attacked the other children, and came home with unexplained injuries. They called it attention-seeking behavior...He had a lonely childhood."_

_The Fujiwaras had been all but overwhelmed by the implications of Natsume's secret. They thought back to his hospitalization after he'd been found unconscious at the foot of a cliff with multiple fractures; he claimed it was a hiking accident. They remembered his sudden disappearance after calling to say he would be staying with a friend but never giving them a name or phone number. He had faced so many dangers alone, feeling like he had to keep it all to himself. Most of all they were shaken by Matoba's words about Reiko's death. _

"_Natsume Reiko died young of unknown causes in a forest near her home," Matoba said. "Not long after, exorcists from my clan hunted down a powerful youkai living in the same forest. This in conjunction with the sudden death of Natsume's parents leads me to suspect the involvement of youkai. It is not uncommon for a family line to be targeted because of their profession as exorcists or simply because of their strong spiritual energy. From the youkai's point of view, there is no difference between their original human target and that person's descendants. Even if later generations lose the ability to see spirits, they remain prey for vengeful spirits. My clan has provided protection for many exorcist families that have lost the ability to see and fight against youkai. I contacted you because you have a right to know of this threat to your child's safety. Moreover, I would like to offer my clan's assistance. Many families who have lost their spiritual powers ask us to train children who manifest spiritual abilities. We teach them how to defend themselves and keep them safe until they can look after themselves."_

* * *

Natsume stood staring at nothing as Matoba's footsteps faded down the hall. His terror was slowly giving way to numbness. His mind was trying to avoid the inevitable fact: his life with the Fujiwaras would never be the same. Perhaps his time with them would come to an end all together.

The Fujiwaras would look at him differently now. Just like every other adult who had been unlucky enough to be his guardian.

The irony of it all was almost funny. His past guardians had called him a liar for trying to tell them the truth about the things he saw. They'd taught him that it was better to keep that part of his life secret. But now they would be right to call him a liar. How many fake excuses and stories had he told Touko and Shigeru to cover up his encounters with spirits? It had become a constant in his life. For the first time in his life he had found a place that felt like a real home and people who felt like a real family. But their love had been built on a lie. He didn't deserve to be happy with them.

He hears Shigeru enter the room again. "Takashi? There's a lot we want to ask about but we won't push you," Shigeru says. "For now, can you just tell us if that man was speaking the truth? Can you really see and speak to spirits?"

Without turning to face them, Natsume slowly nods.

Touko gently pulls Natsume down to sit on the tatami mat next to her. Shigeru takes a seat on Natsume's other side and the three of them sit in silence.

"Takashi, please look at us," Touko whispers, laying her hand over his own.

Natsume keeps his eyes lowered.

"That's ok then. You don't have to say anything," she says and the kindness in her voice only drives the sting of guilt deeper down inside Natsume. "We just want you to know that we love you. And we don't blame you for keeping your gift a secret."

Touko smiles when Natsume's amber eyes meet her own. He is still afraid and unsure but it's so easy to let himself believe their assurances. He's starting to hope that maybe everything will be okay.

Shigeru takes Natsume's other hand. "Even if we didn't know the details, we always sensed that you carried a burden that you couldn't share with us. We were worried. Worried that we weren't able to help you," Shigeru trailed off. "But now that we know, we are in a better position to help. Or at least...to find someone who can help you."

Natsume's stomach begins to twist with dread.

"Matoba-san has offered his family's help," Touko explains. "They can give you a safe place to live and train you to defend yourself."

_I don't want to live with them! _Natsume wants to shout but he remains silent. _But if I stay here, I'll only cause Shigeru-san and Touko-san more pain. Everytime I get hurt, they'll only blame themselves. _

"I'll accept their help," Natsume says, not letting his voice betray him. "Thank you Shigeru-san, Touko-san.

* * *

Nyanko-Sensei returns home past midnight, followed by three other rowdy members of the Dog's Circle.

"Oi, get lost you guys!" he growls.

Hinoe only scoffs, throwing back her blue hair from her flushed face. "You're not our boss, Madara. Plus I want to say hi to Natsume."

"Yeah, let us in you fat cat!" the one-eyed youkai adds.

"Let us in, let us in!" his bull-companion chimes in.

The four of them end up falling through Natsume's window and Nyanko has to wriggle himself from under them. The others are still pushing each other and arguing noisily.

Nyanko waddles over to Natsume's sleeping form and jumps when he sees that Natsume's eyes are open and staring blankly at the wall. "Natsume? Hey, hey, Natsume," he calls and pokes the sandy-haired head.

Natsume only closes his eyes and pulls his blanket around himself tighter. Nyanko tries again: "What's wrong? Did you bump into a youkai? Were they after my book?!"

"No Sensei," Natsume whispers. "Matoba was here. He told the Fujiwaras my secret. They want me to move in with his clan."

"Eh?! That arrogant brat! I'll go eat him in his sleep," Nyanko shouts.

"Who're you going to eat?" Hinoe asks, sprawling across the wood floor.

"Matoba that's who! He's bothering Natsume again," replies Nyanko Sensei.

The other youkai gather around Natsume, vowing to demolish the clan of exorcists.

Natsume sits up slowly and the expression on his face takes them by surprise. His eyes are dull and tired. Instead of his usual strength and determination, he looks totally defeated.

"Thank you...but this isn't something I can fight my way out of. No matter what happens, things can never go back to the way they were," Natsume tells them. "Staying with the Matoba clan is the only way I can help the Fujiwara's regain some peace. If I don't, they'll just keep blaming themselves for not being able to protect me."

The Dog's Circle keeps insisting they can fix everything by force. Hinoe even offers to find a spirit who can erase human memories. But Natsume simply shakes his head at every suggestion. Nyanko finally breaks up the gathering, telling the others to leave Natsume alone for now. The cat youkai follows them out into the yard and pulls Hinoe aside.

"Hinoe, can you take my place watching Natsume tomorrow?" he asks.

"Are you going to go attack Matoba after all? Not that I don't like that idea but didn't he just tell us _not_ to interfere?"

The feline narrows his eyes shrewdly. "Youkai might not be able to help him, but maybe another human can.

"Oh? Do you have someone in mind?" Hinoe probes.

Nyanko sighs, "Yeah. He's an annoying human but he might just be the kind of annoying we need. After all, it's best to fight fire with fire."


	5. Suspicions

Up on a rocky outcrop overlooking the Kariba Springs sat a little child, legs swinging over the edge. He was humming a happy tune and playing with a strand of long brown hair. He could pass off as human except for the fluffy tail swishing behind him and the pair of pointed ears crowning his head. The little fox had been practicing transforming himself by magic. He'd finally been able to make his ears and tail disappear for a whole five minutes. _I can't wait to show Natsume! _With that happy thought, the child jumped up and dashed down the rocky slope.

The forest didn't seem so frightening anymore, not since meeting Natsume. Having a friend kept the loneliness away and, to some extent, the bullies too. Natsume's last clash with the bullies gave them a reason to keep their distance and with each passing day the little fox was getting strong enough to stick up for himself.

Tonight the trees waved gently in the breeze, bright stars poking through the jade leaves. The bronze-haired child yawned and made his way to his den, kicking pebbles along the way. He finally spotted the familiar clump of maples with twisting roots. A sharp smell made him pause. It was metallic and came from the direction of his hollow. Crouching down, he crept closer to investigate, circling around to stay hidden behind a mound of stones. Poking one ear out from his hiding spot he held his breath. A rattling breath broke through the still air, interrupted by violent coughing. Worry won over fear and the kit slowly stood up. There was a figure curled on the ground. Silver hair spilled out from under a black cloak covering its head.

"...Are you ok?" the little fox asked as he knelt down by its side. A gleaming red eye appeared in the gloom. Before he could react, the kit found himself struggling to breath around the clawed hand that gripped his throat. His captor pulled him closer, snarling and snapping knife-sharp teeth. The child whimpered in fright, pawing at the wiry arm that held him.

"Who are you working for?" the creature growled, shaking the small body roughly.

"N—No—one," the child managed to get out.

The red eyes narrowed and a cold nose grazed the boy's head. All at once the little fox was released. He fell down coughing, scrambling away from the threat.

"I am sorry for hurting you," said the stranger. "I was attacked and have been evading capture for three nights now. My injuries have dulled my senses."

The fox child flinched when a long-nailed hand appeared in front of his eyes but the stranger made no further move. Gingerly accepting the hand up, the kit stood and backed away, watching the other warily.

Silver hair fell over the young man's red eyes which were underlined by dark circles. The moon came out from behind the clouds and the child's eyes widened when he noticed a pair of black, pointed ears on top of the man's-no, youkai's head. The silver-haired youkai dipped his head in a bow. "My name is Gin. I am a fox from the northern mountains. My clan has been scattered by human hunters using exorcist spells. I don't know how many others were able to escape," he said, closing his eyes for a long moment. "You shouldn't wander the forest alone. Please warn your kin and take care of yourself."

Gin slowly stood and began to limp away, favoring his left side. The little fox watched him go, twisting his hands anxiously. He was still shaking from the stress of the dangerous encounter but part of him was also intrigued by the appearance of another fox. Was Gin able to use magic like Mother had? How many foxes lived in the northern mountains? So many questions popped into his mind but...he was afraid to follow a stranger, especially someone who had lashed out at him. He should just go find another place to sleep and forget all about the silver fox.

The brown-haired fox reluctantly turned away and started towards a path descending to the valley. Tomorrow Gin would be long gone. In a few days it'd be like he'd never been here at all. This was for the best.

The child looked back over his shoulder. A dark silhouette was all that was visible of Gin. It's progress was slow and interrupted by frequent stops as though Gin were leaning on each tree he passed. What if Gin's wounds got worse? What if he collapsed and got found by the hunters? And there were predatory youkai too...With a whine, the kit turned and headed back towards the injured fox.

* * *

Matoba sat at the meeting of the Exorcist Council. All twenty members had gathered to discuss the current state of affairs.

"There has been an unprecedented number of incidents involving fox spirits in our area over the past few days," Councilman Shibata Masaharu reported. "We are not sure what has caused their mass exodus."

Muramoto Taro, head of the council, nodded. "This fits in with the pattern of disturbances that have been reported across all our districts. Since none of our clans have executed major operations in these regions, we must investigate the possibility of novice exorcists unaffiliated with any clan. It is also possible that other youkai are at fault."

A hand slapped down on the table and a head of messy red hair leaned forward. "Are we really going to ignore the obvious answer sitting right in front of us?"

"Councilman Ueno, please respect the order of proceedings in this room," Muramoto reprimanded, his voice steely despite his old age.

"Forgive me President but I don't think I'm alone in suspecting Matoba's group," Ueno replied, glaring across the table at the person in question.

"Oh my. How unsettling," Matoba answered with a wan smile. "What have we done to warrant such accusations?"

Ueno Minoru grit his teeth with a low grumble but before he could retort a dark-haired, bespectacled man sitting next to him spoke up. "What my hot-headed friend means to say is that the Matoba clan has been involved in similar situations in the past. Just last year Matoba Seiji organized attacks on ayakashi near Hitoyoshi as part of a plan to awaken a giant that was sealed in the mountains."

Muramoto frowned and addressed the new speaker, "Your point is taken Terada-san. However, Matoba-san himself reported the situation to the council as the actions of a disgruntled employee. There were witnesses who confirmed the facts."

A young voice cut in, "Right! And the current attacks have occured far from Matoba-san's domain. So, um, I don't think we have sufficient reason to suspect that they're behind this…" The speaker finished with a sheepish grin rubbing the back of his neck. Ueno and Terada cast him a disapproving look.

"Let's allow Suzuki's comment to be the end of this discussion," Muramoto announced. "We will continue to monitor the situation. I trust I can count on everyone to support this effort." The president cast a meaningful look between Ueno and Matoba.

"Of course. All of our resources are at the service of the council," Matoba responded readily.

The meeting was soon adjourned and the crowd filtered out in groups, gossip already spreading about the factions within the council. Matoba walked alone, smiling serenely at those who greeted him. Nanase was waiting outside the doors and fell into step with him.

"Well? Any news?" she asked.

"Another incident was reported by Shibata. There aren't any leads on possible suspects-apart from us, of course."

"Ueno and Terada, I take it?"

"Who else?"

"We'll have to keep a close eye on them."

"Matoba-san!" a desperate voice called from behind them.

Suzuki Satoshi squeezed himself between loitering groups of exorcists, earning a number of disgruntled looks. The young man caught up and bent over to catch his breath, sweeping brown curls from his blue eyes. Matoba kept a straight face while Nanase raised a single eyebrow.

"Thank-you-for waiting," Suzuki began. "I don't think I've ever introduced myself so you might not be familiar with-"

"Suzuki Satoshi, twenty years old, leader of the contingent of exorcists in the southwest, one of the few to possess spiritual powers in your family, and a member of the council since two months ago," Matoba recited politely. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Suzuki bowed with a blush, "The pleasure is mine."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Matoba prompted.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I don't agree with those who want to blame your clan for the attacks," Suzuki said. "I really admire how much you've been able to accomplish since becoming the head of your clan at a young age. And if you ever need help, my clan would be happy to cooperate with yours."

Matoba nodded along as Suzuki continued to speak. He hid any signs of impatience but his mind was already on other matters. A sudden turn in the conversation brought back his focus.

"Terada Shinichi approached me a few weeks ago to ask if I knew anything about the Matoba clan's movements. When I said I didn't, he told me to inform him if I learned anything. I got the feeling he was meeting with all the other group leaders too," Suzuki informed them. "To be honest, I have more reason to suspect Terada than anyone else."

"Thank you for telling me," Matoba said. "I also have my doubts about Terada and I appreciate your offer of assistance."

"You're welcome," the younger man replied brightly. "I hope we can work together in the future."

"Likewise. Please feel free to contact us should the need arise," Matoba answered, bowing in farewell.

Nanase gave Suzuki a curt nod and followed Matoba out of the building.

* * *

The drive back to headquarters was spent reviewing the information gathered over the past week.

"Have you found anything of interest in your investigation of our personnel?" Matoba asked.

Nanase handed him a file with the profiles of the guards under suspicion. "Nothing so far. One of the guards joined our group six months ago but the other three are veterans with spotless records. No known affiliations with rival groups," she sighed. "The safest course of action would be to terminate their employment altogether."

"My answer is still the same," Matoba answered firmly. "We will wait for their next move."

Their car pulled into the long driveway of the manor. They caught sight of a silver sedan parked in front of the house. As they approached, a tall man wearing a brown hat and glasses stepped out of the other car.

"It looks like we have a guest," Matoba said in a playful tone before walking out.

The visitor stood rigidly, fixing cold eyes on Matoba.

"Natori, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Matoba asked, approaching the movie celebrity gracefully.

Nanase watched the exchange from the side, not surprised by the tension. She was about to suggest that they take their meeting inside when she saw Natori move. Without preamble the exorcist closed the two feet of distance between them and punched Matoba directly in the face.


	6. Confrontation

Natori checks his watch for the tenth time in an hour and falls back against his seat with a sigh. His fingers tap a violent beat on the steering wheel as he thinks about the morning's events.

Natsume's self-proclaimed bodyguard-youkai had dropped into his apartment unannounced. Natori felt his stomach drop at the news of Matoba's latest misdeed. The sly man had totally destroyed a family's happiness in one evening. He'd capitalized on Natsume's insecurities to the point where Natsume believed that leaving his family was his only choice. Natori wasn't surprised that Matoba would sink so low but he had hoped that Matoba would be too busy with faction politics to cause more trouble for the boy.

After convincing the 'cat' that eating Matoba was not on the table and assuring Hiiragi that he would not be in danger of anything besides disgust at Matoba's unsavory presence, Natori made his way to the Matoba property. His status as head of an exorcist clan (however small) had gotten him past the gate and here he was waiting for his target to get back from a meeting.

The sound of the gate buzzing open makes him raise his eyes. He finally sees what he's been waiting for.

As soon as Matoba's car pulls up to the house Natori steps out, slamming his car door behind him. Matoba follows suit, straightening his tie and walking towards Natori. "It looks like we have a guest," he tells Nanase, voice dripping with mock surprise.

Natori stays quiet, arms crossed and eyes cold. He catches himself tightening his fists and forces himself to relax. _Stay calm. Just say what you came to say._

Matoba's lips curl up further. It's the kind of smile that says _My time is valuable but I'll let you entertain me for now_. The same smile he's been giving Natori since the first day they met as teenagers. "Natori, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

_Forget it, _Natori thinks and strides forward. The crack of his knuckles against bone rings out. Matoba his face is whipped to one side and he stumbles back a step. His perfect composure finally drops. Barely visible past his mussed hair, his mouth is set in a stiff line.

A second passes.

.

.

.

Then Natori is being pulled back by the shoulders. Guards grip his arms and push him roughly until his back hits the car.

"That's enough. Let him go," Matoba commands, as he secures the seal over his eye. His serene mask has fallen back into place but the right side of his jaw is turning a deep shade of red. His smile is wider than before as if to compensate. "Shall we continue our _conversation _inside?"

Natori follows Matoba into his study. Nanase tells the guards to wait outside and excuses herself from the room.

"Well now that formalities are over, can I offer you some tea?" Matoba offers.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Natori demands, eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

"Hmm, I take it this is about Natsume?"

"You went too far! Tearing a family apart is low even for you."

"I merely told them the truth. Surely you see that they have a right to know what threatens Natsume's safety?"

"Oh and I'm sure you mentioned the fact that you've kidnapped him on more than one occasion?"

Matoba shrugs and sits down at his desk. "However it may seem to you, I acted out of genuine concern. If a firefighter finds a child playing inside a burning house, he will get the child out even if it means using force. I find Natsume's delusions nothing short of self-destructive. You, on the other hand, seem content to stand aside while an untrained boy casually mingles with monsters."

"Will you drop the act already? You only offer your _help_ when you know you'll get something in return. You've wanted Natsume's talent on your side since the day you met him. He refused so you resorted to blackmail and manipulation. But you're crazy if you think I'm going to let you get away with this."

Natori bristles when Matoba starts to laugh.

"On the contrary! I hope you do get involved," Matoba says. "I'm sure they would be thrilled to know that a trusted friend had the skills to help them all along. Although they might wonder why you never cared to tell them in the first place..."

"I don't owe you any explanations. As far as I'm concerned, Natsume needs as much protection from you as from any youkai," Natori says. "I've heard about the Council's investigation of youkai being hunted down in unusual numbers. If you're involved you'd better leave Natsume out of it."

Matoba leans back in his chair and sighs. "I can't help being involved, I am on the Council after all. Rivalries among clans have only grown more violent over the years. Natsume's abilities will not go unnoticed for long, with or without my interference. That said I am not forcing Natsume to accept my help. He is free to make his own choice."

Natori turns towards the door. "I'll hold you to that."

"I see your _birthmark_ is alive and well. You seemed to find it quite disturbing when we were younger," Matoba says, watching idly as a lizard-shaped shadow walks across Natori's neck. "I've always thought that it's a perfect illustration of our situation. However much we'd like to get rid of them, youkai are a fixed part of our lives. We are among the lucky few who can see, let alone fight them."

"Some wouldn't call it luck," Natori says, looking pointedly at Matoba's covered eye.

Matoba smiles easily. "It is what you make it. The same spirits that we fight can be bound into our service. But dealing with them on the basis of trust is the worst mistake you could make. It's a fact I've often explained to Natsume."

"He doesn't need your help," Natori says firmly. "And I'll be there to make sure you take a hint."

"Of course. But if Natsume does choose to join us, you'll be more than welcome to come help him with his training," Matoba calls.

Natori leaves with a slam of the door.

* * *

Hinoe sits outside of Natsume's house, watching the sun rise while blowing smoke rings into the air. She turns her silver hair pin around and around in her hands and remembers a steely-eyed girl with copper hair jumping into a lake to retrieve it. The memory brings a smile to her face. "Your grandson is just as adventurous as you were, Reiko." She looks up at Natsume's bedroom window and her smile fades a little. "He gets into a lot of trouble too. But he has friends he can count on. And I won't let him forget it."


End file.
